Knights of the Blood
(SAO, deceased) Kirin (Replaced Heathcliff) Shimakaze (SBO) |Symbol = KOB_Logo.png |Type = Green Guild |Location = Granzam, 55th Floor (Volume 01) Arc Sophia, 76th Floor (Volume 02 to Volume 09) Mishu'hem, 92nd Floor (Volume 10 onwards) TBA (SBO) |Novel = Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 3 |Manga = |Anime = |Game = }} The was a medium-sized high-level clearing guild and the most powerful guild in «Sword Art Online». Consisting of about thirty high-leveled members who are all greatly experienced in battle, the guild was acknowledged as the lead guild in SAO. Their uniforms were styled in red and white to symbolize their guild. The Knights of the Blood was remade in «Spell Blade Online» by Atsushi Shimakaze mainly as a way to get closer to Ayanami Shiratsuyu's own guild, Absolute ✿ Ryouiki, but it eventually ended up becoming one of the strongest and most diverse interracial guilds in the game. Background After the battle on the , the clearing group sustained major casualties due to the boss of the Floor being stronger than expected, as well as the Aincrad Liberation Squad (ALS) rushing into the boss battle after having been given false information about the boss. After the battle, the group's size was reduced to two-thirds of its size due to a large number of deaths and the remaining ALS members leaving the front lines. Therefore, the outcome of the battle put the clearing group into a state of great despair. At this point, the need for a new guild leading the battle and motivating the players on the front arose and the Knights of the Blood was formed, with its leader, Heathcliff, personally inviting the first members. Proudly marching in at the time of the first field boss strategy meeting on the 26th Floor with customized white and red equipment with Asuna, the second in command, standing at the head of the group, the newly-formed guild greatly increased the morale of the clearing group and has stood at the front lines ever since. Base Their base is located in the living area, a city known as the steel city «Granzam». Their headquarters is a huge steel tower with silver spears above the gate and white flags with red crosses swaying in the wind (red flags with white/bronze swords in the anime). After the glitch that occurred on the 75th Floor, access to the lower floors were locked and the Knights of the Blood, now led by Kirin, built a new base in the city of «Arc Sophia» on the 76th Floor. However, in the final months of SAO, the guild headquarters was moved to the main city of the 92nd Floor, Mishu'hem. Known Members Organization Despite its name that honors the chivalric ancient warriors, the Knights of the Blood defines itself through a ranking system based off of ranks in the military. Sword Art Online Spell Blade Online Trivia *Although Heathcliff was the official leader of the guild, he had almost always left his sub-leaders in charge, namely «The Lightning Flash», Asuna and «Snow White Songstress», Kirin, even during Floor Boss strategy meetingsVolume 1, The Torch's Inheritance, Chapter 1 Part 3 and a planned raid on the guild.Volume 1, The Torch's Inheritance, Chapter 2 Part 1 *The guild itself has a white and red motif similar to the Knights Templar and, like the Knights Templar, they also have a Red Cross for a symbol. References Category:SAO Guilds Category:SBO Guilds